


Choose Jazz's Adventure

by ChrysCare



Series: Choose your own adventure [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose your own adventure, well Jazz's adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Jazz's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well people will like this type of story, but I decided to put it out here if anyone wants it and it helps me get into the gear of writing again. 
> 
> I'll give you guys three weeks to vote on the option/path for the recent chapter before I post the resulting chapter. 
> 
> I may, if there is a close amount of votes for the non-majority option, write it out and continue another choose your own adventure in another work. But that doen't mean that you all gang up and split the vote. That wouldn't be nice. 
> 
> To vote just leave a comment of your choice. Anonymous votes count but please, users of Archive, don't log out just to comment anonymously. :(

Jazz smiles as he walks along the streets of Polyhex, the silver buildings gleam in the starlight, to any other mech it would be considered an underdeveloped city state. But under all the basic silver façade is a highly technological adept city-state. Unknown to the rest of society, is that most of the scientist actually can trace their origins back to Polyhex. He hums to himself as he walks into the market. He smiles and nods to the mechs who glance up at him. He buys a few Energon treats and a few boxes of Rust sticks before leaving the market to go to his job at the Polyhex Central Archive. That’s right he’s a data-pad cyberworm. 

He climbs the steps to the silver and copper Archive Hall. Large stained glass windows sparkle over the front arch. As he walks into the building, the stunning copper and silver weaved tiles glimmer in the rainbows the stained glass make. He smiles as he passes by the main desk and climbs the stairs to the Cultural and Religious department, where he plops down on the seat behind the desk and takes out his bag of goodies to munch on. 

He smiles to the mechs and femmes who walk into his department to look over the data-pads this branch of Archives hold. If a mech or femme ever doesn’t find the data-pad they’re looking for he can log onto the main server and see if Polyhex has any in any of their branches and even if they don’t, other Archives will be willing to lend it out. 

He spots the tips of a pair of a black and white sensory panels. He frowns and cants his helm. Why would a Praxian be at the Polyhex Central Archive and not at the Praxian Archive. Did the mech come all the way to Polyhex for a data-pad? Or is the mech here visiting friends? Another mech steps up to his desk with data-pads for check out. He smiles up at the Polyhexan mech and scans the data-pads. It logs into the server as checked out. 

“They will be due in two Decaorns,” Jazz smiles and the mechs takes the data-pads and leaves. He glances around hopping to spot that Praxian. Eventually the mech has to pass by his desk to leave. He pulls out his rust sticks box and tries to quietly crunch them, which of course doesn’t happen, but hey, he’s the archivist of this department, he doesn’t have to follow the rules of being quiet. As the orn goes on the Praxian never once surfaces and Jazz begins to think he just imagined seeing the mech. The chime of closing comes and the mechs line up to get in their last pulse check outs. He smiles at each and every one, scanning their data-pads and telling them to have a nice orn. The last mech to come up to his desk, he looks up to see the black and white frame of a Praxian. But not just any Praxian, a Praxian Enforcer, one of substantial rank. 

“How can I help you, sir?” he asks when he notices the Praxian doesn’t have any data-pads. The Enforcer holds out a thin data-sheet, a mech’s picture stands out on the top. 

“We have reason to believe this mech frequently comes here to meet a known criminal from Praxus,” the Enforcer says. “If you see him, you are required by Cybertronian law to call our Enforcer department to have him detained. Here is my department’s number.”

“Okay,” Jazz smiles up at the officer. He notices the glyphs under the mech’s rank say “Prowl”. “I will do that, Enforcer Prowl.”

The Praxian Enforcer nods before leaving and Jazz looks down at the data-sheet and then the card the Enforcer gave him. It holds the Enforcer department comm frequency, precinct number and address, Enforcer Prowl’s ID number and Enforcer Prowl’s enforcer issued comm frequency.

\------------------  
Choose:

A). Bonding with possible future sparklings (slash(you guys should know where I draw the line now, T-rating that's it)/pairings)

Or

B). No slash/no pairings/no sparklings (everyone is just friends)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well people will like this type of story, but I decided to put it out here if anyone wants it and it helps me get into the gear of writing again. 
> 
> I'll give you guys three weeks to vote on the option/path for the recent chapter before I post the resulting chapter. 
> 
> I may, if there is a close amount of votes for the non-majority option, write it out and continue another choose your own adventure in another work. But that doen't mean that you all gang up and split the vote. That wouldn't be nice. 
> 
> To vote just leave a comment of your choice. Anonymous votes count but please, users of Archive, don't log out just to comment anonymously. :(


End file.
